1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for selectively changing channels and stopping play or recording in tape recorders using multitrack endless tape. In particular, the invention provides means for presetting an eight-track recorder to stop the recording or playing-back mechanism at the end of any desired channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The endless tape systems of the prior art, an example of which is the eight-track cartridge system, are typically designed to operate consecutively from one channel to another when the cartridge is fully inserted and to continue such consecutive play until the cartridge is manually removed or otherwise rejected. In this typical endless, consecutive operation, it is difficult to synchronize the end of a recording period with the end of a given channel. For example, if the operator wants to record on channel 1 and save the recording on channels 2, 3, and 4, it is highly desirable that the recorder stop exactly at the end of channel 1. The recorders of the prior art require the operator to supervise the recording and when the tape reaches the end of channel 1, he must pull out the cartridge or otherwise stop the recording. Otherwise, the consecutive changing to channel 2 would result in erasing what is stored on channel 2.
The eight-track recorders of the prior art generally provide up to three different modes of operation: "one", "all", and "repeat". In the "one" mode, any one channel is played (or recorded), the recorder stops at the end of that channel, and the cartridge is rejected. In the "all" mode, the recorder plays (or records) continuously until the end of channel 4 at which time it stops and rejects the cartridge. In the "repeat" mode, the recorder plays (or records) continuously. In order to accomplish these inflexible stopping modes, most prior art recorder incorporate expensive and complicated amplification circuitry with transistors, SCR's, diodes, resistors and capacitors.
It is believed that no prior art recorder provides means for starting the recorder at any selected point, playing channels consecutively, and presetting the recorder to stop after any desired channel and without requiring that the cartridge be rejected. Thus, there is an acute need for a programmed stopper providing a simple circuit which enables the user to preset the recorder to stop after any channel after playing up to four consecutive channels and without requiring that the cartridge be rejected.